Talori Herd
The Talori Herd makes up one of the six playable factions in Starborn Alignment. Located on the continent of Aquore, they are a secretive people whose ways remain a mystery to outsiders. Their patron god is Cascade. Talorians revere water as their favored element. Culture Overview Proud, loyal, and cunning, the Talori are a nation shrouded in mystery. Though their ways may seem barbaric and ruthless upon first glance, that is far from the truth. The Talori are extremely caring and compassionate, having a rich history and culture that defines them. Etiquette * When greeting another Aquorian, it is polite to dip ones head slightly out of a common respect for one another. This is often foregone in situations where the horses greeting each other are close. When greeting an equine of higher rank, it’s expected that the lower ranking horse will be the first to speak, acknowledging their superior. * When parting ways, it’s commonplace to say something along the lines of “May our great mother bless you and all you do this day/night.” The proper response to this is “And may she keep you in her loving embrace.” * Raising one’s upper lip to reveal clenched teeth, especially with head raised, is seen as an obscene gesture, much like giving someone the finger in the real world. Rebellious teens and rogues seem quite fond of the gesture. * It’s considered disrespectful to make eye contact with someone of a higher rank or older than you. Pegasi are generally expected to keep their eyes lowered when speaking to any equine unless it’s another pegasus, though this is something that is often overlooked. * It's common for herd members to say "a bad wind is coming" when speaking of an ominous feeling, and "a bad wind has blown through him" when speaking about someone doing something that's seen as sinful or unlawful. This phrase started during the god's war, but has been popular ever since. Society * Emperors are thought to be the children of the goddess Cascade, Blessed by her divine, immortal spirit. As such, they are treated almost as a god among their people. * The mainland is heavily isolated and guarded at the borders, as the Talori are extremely protective of their secrets. No outsiders are welcome within the borders of the herd, aside from Ambassadors. These horses are watched closely, and are generally accompanied by at least one indentured servant who has been assigned to the visiting equine. * Every Aquorian is entitled and has access to healthcare, food and water, and a place to call home. * The only equines permitted to leave Talori lands are Rogues and Emissaries. No other rank is allowed to leave Aquore without explicit permission from the Emperor, and that happens very rarely. * There is so much free standing land in Aquore that it is common place just to petition the Council for a small plot to build on, and more often than not, it will be granted. * Familial connections aren’t as important as herd ties. Loyalty to the herd is valued more than loyalty to one’s family. * Experience and wisdom are valued more than intelligence and wit. Elderly horses are valued for their wisdom and experience. Many elders become mentors to young tenderfeet looking to find their place in the world. * Pegasi are viewed as impure, and their wings are thought to be the mark of Alya. As such, Pegasi are not permitted to live in Inaria, or even visit Kiephis. * It isn't uncommon for pegasi to cut off their own wings as a symbolic gesture of their cut ties with their creator. Wingless pegasi are not eligible to be sacrificed, and are with more respect than their winged counterparts. * Only heterosexual relationships are acceptable to the Talori, though younger horses are allowed (Even encouraged) to experiment a bit before being expected to settle into what the herd considers normal. The idea is that experiencing the deviant behavior while young will satisfy their curiosity and shake the impurity out. (This does not include physical relationships) * Though no gender is seen as better than the other, the Talori have rather defined gender roles and believe trans individuals to be mentally ill. * Mares are regarded as caring, gentle, compassionate creatures more suited to healing and caring for those in need, while stallions are viewed as strong, bold, and brave, better suited to protecting and laboring through the day. * Due to the Talori belief in reincarnation, disabled horses are often seen as if they are being punished for a transgression in a past life. Often viewed as unable to care for themselves, the Talori tend to treat them more like children than equines of equal standing. They are generally forced into whatever role their family deems best for them, and are rarely taken seriously. Because of this, many disabled horses continue to live with their families throughout their lives, or work in more secluded jobs that don’t require being in the public eye. It’s almost impossible for a disabled horse to climb the ranks in Talori society. Health * Healthcare is free to all Talori citizens, as Clerics (along with all other middle order ranks) are paid by the Talori government. With the herd's emphasis on health, care of ones body and mind is made rather accessible. * Both physical and mental health are taken quite seriously, and individuals who are ill or injured are expected to seek out care immediately to prevent further complications. * While there is some stigma attached to the disabled and chronically ill, they are still given the best care possible, and often have clerics who see them weekly for a specific care regiment. * Talori individuals who are too sick or mentally ill to be cared for by family adequately are sent to small, secure group homes where there are clerics available around the clock care. * Talori horses who become sick or injured are given adequate time off work without repercussions, and employers will often check in on employees to bring fresh vegetable broth or other easy meals to help relieve some of the stress being sick brings with it. * Pregnant mares are given paid time off work from the time they start showing until their foal is at least 3 months old. Husbands are also given adequate time off to care for their wives and spend time with their families. Family * Most Talori families are rather large, as couples generally have anywhere from three to seven children. * Tenderfeet are expected to contribute what they can, and will often be found working by their parents’ side until they decide what they want to be (Usually between the ages of 8 and 10). At that point, a mentor will take them on as an apprentice until the age of adulthood at 15. * Children in the Talori herd wear no accessories aside from a round, brightly painted wooden bead strung on a simple leather thong. They shed this accessory when they become adults in the herd’s eyes at the age of 15. At this point they may wear whatever accessories they choose. * Older children help watch younger siblings and aid in household chores. * When parents pass on, all of their children split the inheritance equally. * Most Talori households include multiple generations of family. Siblings and their families will also often reside in the same home as well. Education * Reading is considered a luxury, and generally only those who intend on being philosophers or desire a more political position within the herd are literate as many equines don’t see it as something worth their time and energy. * Apprenticeships are the main form of education within the herd. Young horses generally begin their apprenticeships at the age of ten, and finish them at the age of 15. This gives them 5 years of one on one teaching and experience under the watchful eyes of a professional in their field. * During their apprenticeship, a young horse will learn all the tricks of the trade they are going into. Agriculturalists learn about the wilds, map reading, poisonous plants and how to avoid them, and other such things, While a young cleric may learn anatomy, religious history and lore, traditions, etc. * "Higher learning" Is available in the form of tutoring from willing philosophers who will teach all sorts of disciplines such as astrology, lore, etc... While available to everyone in the herd, only a small percentage of the population will ever take advantage of it. * The Emperor's children tend to be well educated by philosophers from a young age, as they don't have parents in the general workforce to follow around. While still expected to take on an apprenticeship at the age of 10, many of them choose to study under philosophers with the hope of getting into politics, or apprentice under equines in the middle order. * Many of the Emperor's wives choose to study alongside their children, taking advantage of the privilege their position affords them. Food and Mealtimes * Talorians usually eat two meals a day, one in the morning and one in the evening. Snacks will often be eaten throughout the day as needed to stave off hunger. * Common Talori meals consist of fresh greens and other vegetables, mixed with fruits (Fresh and dried) nuts, and covered in some sort of dressing. Rice with fresh fruits and/or veggies is also a rather popular and filling meal. * Most traditional Talori dishes are rather mild tasting with sweet undertones, though in recent years, many Talorians have acquired a taste for the plethora of spices that are found around Aquore, especially salt. * All manner of cooked and baked goods are generally reserved for the royal family, herd's officials, holidays, and special occasions. Alcohol is also reserved for such occasions among main-landers, as they deem it too indulgent for everyday consumption. * Common Talori drinks are water, fruit juice, teas, and sweetened coffee. * Snacks often consist of dried fruit, salted nuts, and sweetened sea kale. Crushed ice with fruit juice and fruit slices is also a common treat within the herd, especially on unbearably humid days. * Naturally occurring edible plants are abundant in Aquore year round, making it easy for even the poorest of Talorians to avoid hunger. Commerce and Trade * All horses in Aquore are able to make a comfortable living for themselves by performing the duties associated with their rank. * Crystal shards mean little to the horses of the mainland, and often only those that deal with outsiders or live in the capital tend to bother with the standard form of wealth. Instead, many horses choose to barter, trading their goods and services for another. * In recent years, the Rogues have become a vital part of Talori trade, allowing the reclusive herd to make deals with other herds, bolstering Aquore's wealth and resources quite a bit. * Rogues are also a vital part of the Talori criminal justice system, as they are the ones who take condemned criminals to Aodh for sale as slaves. Not all rogues participate in this practice, but those that do make quite a pretty penny. * The Talori export Potions, Poisons, Medications, Tobacco, Cannabis, Cocoa and Coffee beans, Rice, Pearls, Gold, Gemstones, Sea shells, Corral, Fresh fruits and veggies, spices and salt, Oils, Natural latex and rubber, Weapons, Armor, Familiars, and prisoners as well. Hoof balm, insect repellent, and perfumes are also common exports. * Goods imported from Ethne, Sirith, and Sedo include, but are not limited to: Luxurious silks and lace, other cloth and threads, tapestries, clay pots and jars, glass, gemstones, exotic jewelry, weapons and armor, familiars, edible plants, and flower seeds. Beauty, Art, and Entertainment * Click here for the full visual guide! Births, Weddings, and Deaths * Pregnancy and Birth Pregnant mares are expected to stay indoors once they begin showing, though they may have other female visitors. There is almost always a cleric present to help with the birthing process. It’s most common to give birth in a pool or some other body of water, as it’s thought to be safer and more comfortable for both mare and foal. There are birthing pools in the Temple of Cascade in Inaria, and some smaller ones scattered about the outlying villages. Many prefer their children to come into the world the same way they will leave, it Cascade’s watery embrace. * Ceremony of Dedication When a child is three days old, they are taken to the temple to be blessed by the Divine and dedicated to the gods. At this time, the Divine will prophesy over the child, and is believed to be given a glimpse into the child’s future by the gods. If a child is to be born Blessed, it is at this time it’s discovered. * Weddings Marriage in Aquore is sacred, not taken lightly. Parents or a Matchmaker often arrange marriages for their children, and much time and preparation is put into the wedding itself, as well as preparing the soon to be wed couple. Before the ceremony, the mare and stallion to be wed are expected to visit Cascade's grotto or another place of cleansing individually, bathing in the waters to purify themselves and ask for the goddess's blessing. The morning of the wedding is filled with hustle and bustle as the friends of the fiances prepare them, draping them in brightly colored cloth, seashells, pearls, and gold. Once fully decked out, the mare and stallion are separately paraded to the one of Cascade's temples or shrines where the Divine, or a cleric will preform the ceremony. Upon arrival, Sweet smelling oil is rubbed on the couples foreheads as they are blessed by the officiator as she prays over the couple. If the Divine is officiating, she may use the time to reveal what Cascade has told her of their future together. The ceremony concludes with the couple pledging their loyalty to each other and exchanging intricate golden leg bands embedded with pearls that were commissioned specifically for the occasion. After the ceremony, the couple is led to their new home, (usually provided by their parents as a gift, though friends may have had a hoof in the process as well) where they are presented with a romantic feast and are left alone to enjoy each other's company. The couple is then expected to wait at least three months after the wedding before thinking of having children or adopting them, as they need time to get to know each other. Doing so before three months has passed is highly frowned upon and is even punishable in some circumstances. * Burial at Sea When a horse dies in Aquore, if able, the family takes the body to the Temple in Inaria where the Divine purifies and blesses it. The family then accompanies the body, which has been adorned in pearls, shells, flowers,and heavy stones as well as sweet smelling oils, to Pegasi's Leap. There it is released from the cliff side and into the sea. As all life comes from the sea, so it must return. Those who are unable to make the journey will have a small seaside ceremony where the body is placed on a raft and set out to sea before being ceremoniously sunk. Following a death, family members are known to keep an eye out for foals in the family as they're born, in the hopes that the soul of the deceased will be reincarnated in one of the young. Laws * Do not speak ill of the great sea goddess Cascade, lest she look with disdain upon the herd. * Respect your elders, those of higher rank, and most of all the Emperor. * Never share the secrets of the Talori. They are sacred to the herd. * Do not lie, cheat, or steal from your herd mates. * Do not kill or injure your herd mates. Abuse is not tolerated. * Marriage between a mare and stallion is sacred, treat it as such. Those found in adulterous relationships, or relationships with horses of the same sex will be punished. * Do not engage in sexual acts outside of marriage. It is impure and is an insult to Cascade. * Do not cross into the borders of another herd without permission, as doing so could ruin relations and trade with that herd, or potentially start a war. * Affection is a private affair. Public displays of it are crude and disrespectful. * Gambling, drunkenness, and recreational drugs are a waste of time and resources. Do not indulge in these activities, as they will instill laziness and gluttony in your heart. * Blessings are gifts from the gods, and should be treated with respect. Abusing one of these gifts is a most heinous affair. * Do not harm the Qotoki, they are Cascade’s messengers and are a good omen. Injuring one in any way will bring bad luck to you and your family for generations. Legal System Aquore's are more often than not settled by the herd's council members. The council consists of five horses from various walks of life and backgrounds. These horses are voted into office and may retain the position for up to 5 years before needing to be voted back in, though they may opt to step down before that. They oversee all trials and major disputes, and are trusted by the people to be fair and uphold the values of the herd. While the Emperor and the Trinity may sit in on any trial, it isn't required nor expected, and they generally only show up for incredibly serious cases. Minor disputes are often taken care of by Guard Commanders, Grand Clerics, or village leaders depending on the circumstances and who is involved in said dispute. Consequences of Breaking the Law Punishments for crimes committed by herd members vary wildly, from anything from a small fine, to deportation. Fines are the most common, used as a stand alone punishment for minor infractions, and added along side of other punishments for more severe crimes. These can be issued by Guard Commanders, Guardians, and the Council. Branding is most often done in cases of sexual impurity and infidelity, a visual marker for all who come across the branded equine. Branding has also been used to mark those who have shared Talori secrets with outsiders, or committed some other treasonous act. Brands are in the shape of a broken circle, symbolizing the broken trust between the individual and the herd. Demotions are few and far between, only resulting among the higher ranking individuals of the herd. Council members, Emissaries, Clerics, and Guardians can all find themselves stripped of their title if they fail to obey the herd's laws, as they are meant to be held to a higher standard. In the same vein as demotions, forced Indentured servitude is often used as a punishment in cases where restitution is needed. Theft and destruction of property often result in the offender becoming an indentured servant to the equine they stole from. Usually this punishment is most often seen among the more common folk. Imprisonment is rare, and lasts no longer than a year, as the Talori are not fond of prison sentences, feeling anything long term can be quite detrimental. Violent criminals who are thought to be able to be rehabilitated are often imprisoned for a time, to allow their victims time to heal, adjust, and move if necessary, without worrying about their attacker while they do. Deportation is often used in lieu of a death penalty or any sort of long term imprisonment. While not a known punishment to the common folk, it is a vital part of the Talori justice system. Due to the Talori belief in reincarnation, death is often seen as too merciful for criminals who are deemed too dangerous to exist in society. Instead, they are deported to Eithne where they are sold as slaves, spending the rest of their lives paying for their crimes away from their homeland. This prevents them from being a drain on their homeland, while providing a critical source of income for many rogues, who are often tasked with the transport and sale of these criminals. Religion The Talori are an incredibly religious and spiritual nation, revering Cascade above all else. She is their patron, their creator, their mother, and she is honored throughout Aquore. Her likeness can be found gracing mosaics and sculptures in every city and village in the nation. Wave and water drop motifs can be found gracing even the most mundane objects, leaving reminders of the goddess everywhere imaginable. The Divine is the herd's spiritual leader, acting as the conduit through which Cascade makes her will known, while, her clerics act as the herds clergy and healers. While the Divine rarely leaves the Holy Temple of Cascade, and never leaves the great city of Inaria, Clerics live all throughout the nation and assist where the Divine can not. While Cascade is universally loved by her people, Argus and Kaia are cherished as well, though their worshipers are fewer and farther between. Atheism is unheard of, as the goddess works in the lives of her people frequently, but there are those who just don't care and refuse to acknowledge or worship any of the gods. (This is highly frowned upon in Talori society) Worship of Ignacio and Alya is condemned by the Talori, and those who do follow the gods of fire and air must do so in absolute secret to avoid any repercussions. Sacrifices Since the year 0785, the twice yearly sacrifice of pegasi has been a huge part of Talori life. Started by the Divine after hearing from the goddess, these sacrifices are meant to appease Cascade, bring prosperity to the herd, and bring great honor upon the sacrificed pegasus. While all Talorians know of the sacrifice, and the vast majority are in favor of it, few will ever know a sacrifice personally, and even fewer will be chosen as one. The Divine chooses the would be sacrifice through a random draw, pulling from a box that has the name, age, and rank of every eligible pegasus in the herd. Those who are chosen are often look upon their task as a great blessing bestowed by the sea goddess, as it comes with the promise of being reborn as one of the goddess's own. They are often told a few days ahead of the solstice to give them time to say their good byes and get their affairs in order. Families of the chosen equine are often given many gifts and are offered thanks for releasing their loved one to the goddess. While the sacrifice itself will often appear brutal and bloody to foreign onlookers, for the pegasus experiencing it, it's absolutely painless due to a potion provided by the herd's more talented brewers. The potion not only dulls the pain and numbs the body, but also induces a feeling of euphoria. This often leaves the sacrificed individual seeing images of Cascade in their final moments. The vast majority of Talori approve of the sacrifices, including pegasi. Reincarnation Reincarnation is found at the core of Talorian beliefs. The Talori believe the soul is immortal, and it travels through lifetime to lifetime, gaining knew knowledge and experiences that can be shared once Cascade returns to the earth to rule as she once did. Because of this, death is viewed more as a gateway than a permanent thing. While equines may briefly mourn the loss of a friend or a family member when they pass on, they also celebrate that they will see them again soon, even if it is in another form. Horses eagerly watch for newborns when a loved one dies, hoping the young foal will be the reincarnation of those they lost. If it is suspected that the foal might be a loved one reborn, they are often given the name they are believed to have held in their previous life. Ghosts are believed to be the souls of the dead who haven't found their way through the gate to their next life. Though the gateway is thought to be beyond the physical plane, it is believed to be found most easily through large bodies of water. Because of this, burials at sea are viewed with the utmost importance. Horses that die in the wilds, or whose bodies are destroyed or never found, are thought to be forced to wander until such a time as their spirit finds the gateway on it's own. Many equines who lose a loved one this way will leave out "ghost lights". These small lanterns are put out with belongings on the deceased along a pathway that leads to the sea, in hopes that the dearly departed will find their way to their next life. Customs and Rituals Cleanliness, both physically and spiritually, are incredibly important to the Talori. Because of this, there are a couple cleansing rituals the average citizen will take part in regularly. * Daily bathing is a common practice to wash away the days impurities and filth. It physically cleanses, but it is symbolic as well. It is thought that if one goes to bed without removing the impurities of the day, they are at risk of severing their ties to the goddess's spirit, keeping them from hearing her voice while they dream. It is also thought to invite bad luck and ill health into one's life as well. * Sweet smelling oil is often rubbed on one's forehead in the morning to purify the mind and soul in preparation for the day. Forgoing this ritual is thought to bring on confusion and headaches throughout the day, making it difficult to focus. * Going to Cascade's grotto to pray and symbolically wash away ones sins is a common practice for almost every equine in the herd at some point in their lives, while those who live close enough may engage in the practice more regularly. The grotto's waters are said to have a spiritually cleansing and healing element to them, which most of the herd believes. * It is customary to pray upon waking up, and again before going to bed. While these prayers can be personal, it is not uncommon for families to pray together, or for equines too gather at a shrine or temple during these times. Prayer idols are popular among the Talori, as they are seen as a constant reminder of the goddess and a way to keep her close to one's heart. Traditionally, they are worn about the neck, but in recent years there has been some practical variation among the common people. In home shrines are also quite popular among the Talori. These shrines range from as small as a book, to as large as a wall in the home. Most often, at their center will be a figure of the god or gods the equine worships. These figures tend to be surrounded by small tokens of the god. A shrine to cascade may include shells, pearls, and small decorative water jars. Where as a shrine to Kaia is often used as a small indoor garden and is generally surrounded by plants. A shrine to Argus is usually surrounded by a collection of gems and scrolls. Equines who worship Alya or Ignacio must do so in secret, and their shrines are often tiny, with only a feather or small candle to symbolize their chosen deity. Dreams are also viewed as incredibly important, as they are thought to be the conduit the gods speak to mortals through. To ignore a dream, no matter how disturbing, is to ignore the gods attempt to communicate with the mortal plane, and is highly frowned upon. There are philosophers who study dreams and their interpretations for years to help assist those who wish to understand what their dreams mean. Dream journals are quite popular among those who can read and write, and even those who can't will often sketch out what they saw or felt in an attempt to keep and remember it. The Gods * [[Cascade|'Cascade']] As the patron deity of the Talori, the majority of their worship revolves around the Wave Mother. All of Aquore's temples are dedicated to the goddess, and her likeness can be found scattered throughout every village and city in the nation. On the mainland, she is often depicted in shades of blue and green alone, and is viewed as an ethereal being, far above an different from her mortal children below. Her fins are often interpreted as large and flowing, like those of a betta fish, though there is a bit of creative variation there. She is seen as a benevolent, caring, compassionate mother who would do anything for her children. Her blessings are the most coveted throughout Aquore. On the Isles of the Dead, Cascade is still the most popular deity by far, and is seen as a unpredictable force in constant battle with her sister, Alya. While she is still hailed as caring and compassionate, the Rogues also see a much more vengeful side to the sea goddess than their counterparts on the mainland. She is often depicted on the Isles in muted shades of deep blue-greens and greys, being similar to a stormy sea in coloration. The rogues also envision her as being more squid-like, having tentacles instead of the more traditional fins she sports on the mainland. * [[Kaia|'Kaia']] Though not as revered as Cascade, the Talori look upon Kaia with admiration. Agriculturalists and brewers especially tend to hold the earth goddess in high regard. Worship of Kaia within the whole of Aquore generally revolves around the growth of plants, and leaving offerings of fruit or flowers at her shrines. These shrines are often found in gardens and along the edges of the wilds, and are generally cared for by her followers. Kaia is most often depicted with gentle hues of brown and green, with flowers blooming in her mane and tail, and growing wherever she walks. Because of this, trails of naturally grown wild flowers are often viewed as holy ground by those who worship her. Kaia is looked at as a powerful and gentle protector who is focused on growth. * [[Argus|'Argus']] Loved by philosophers, Argus is also well thought of throughout the whole Aquore. Worship of Argus is often synonymous with study and the search for knowledge, and those who worship him are most often found with their noses buried in some sort of book or research material. Shrines to Argus are generally found on cliffs, or in dark caves, where they are surrounded by glowing moonstones. Argus is generally depicted as faintly glowing while standing on a cloud of smoke, his coat color more often than not fitting with the mood of the piece he’s in. Argus is seen as a rather strange and quirky fellow dedicated to knowledge, learning, and the magic within all things. * [[Alya|'Alya']] Seen as antagonistic and chaotic, Alya is visualized as having massive dragon wings with wretched claws, while the colors used are generally dark like a stormy sky. She is one of the villainous gods in Talori lore, and those who worship her are far from trusted. It is from this belief that the Talori prejudice against pegasi was born, as the winged equines are thought to be impure and tainted by the one who created them. Those blessed by Alya are often looked at with even more disdain than her winged children. Where pegasi were born into their impurity, one blessed by Alya has knowingly chosen it. Alya tends to be a bit more respected on the Isles, due to her connection with the wind. She is viewed as a powerful and fickle individual, changing the winds on a whim. She alongside Cascade are worshiped in tandem, as the rogues believe the two are tied in a constant fight and both must be appeased to safely cross the oceans. * [[Ignacio|'Ignacio']] Viewed as bloodthirsty and evil, Ignacio is often depicted with a coat as red as the flames of a fire and black as the coals that stoke them, with massive demonic antlers that wrap around his head, threatening to impale all who come too close. He is the greatest evil known in Talori lore, and on average, the horses of the herd loathe and fear the fire god more than most things in existence. He is seen as everything Cascade is not. Where she cultivates life, he fosters death. Where she is loving, he is seen as hateful and despising. Where she is caring, he is cruel. Those blessed by Ignacio are often met with fear and distrust. While the god of fire is still distrusted on the Isles, but due to the rogues relationship with the Aodh, he and his worshipers are met with much less ire. Instead, he is viewed as a mischievous trickster, inciting pranks wherever he goes. While he is not to be trusted, he can be fun to have at a party. He is often depicted in shades of black and grey, with bright, glowing red eyes, billowing smoke in place of a mane and tail, and fire springing up from every one of his hoofsteps. Holidays, Celebrations, and Ceremonies Winter and Summer Solstice Celebrations Twice a year, during the winter and summer solstices, the Divine chooses a random pegasi to sacrifice. This sacrifice is meant to thank Cascade for all that she has done, and ask for the continued prosperity of the herd. It is considered a great honor to be chosen; those picked are treated almost like a god for the day, celebrated by the herd. Feasting and entertainment abound as the day goes on, and the sacrifice is paraded throughout the city. As night falls, they are taken to a cliff high above the ocean in Inaria, where their wings are ceremonially removed, and they are thrown to the waves to drown or bleed out, whichever comes first. The belief is that Cascade will smile upon the lesser being’s sacrifice, and bless them in death, allowing them to be reborn as a hippocampus. Great Qotoki Migration The Great Qotoki Migration happens once every year as the strange creatures return to their breeding grounds in the spring. Their arrival is said to be a good omen, a promise that good things will follow. As they pass through city, many gather to watch the spectacle, often inciting celebration and excitement throughout the whole of Aquore. Street sellers use the opportunity to sell their wares and push qotoki themed trinkets. Entertainers of all kinds can be found in abundance on every street corner. Baked sweets and other rare treats become plentiful for a few days, and a general sense of merriment can be felt throughout the herd. Children can be found spooking the small creatures in an attempt to get them to release their gaseous ink to escape, eliciting much laughter upon success, especially when it results in another equine getting covered in ink. Crowning of the Emperor The crowning of the Emperor is a huge, month long celebration. Shops are closed and feasting takes place almost nightly. It’s a joyous occasion filled with competitions, games, and fantastic prizes of all sorts. Every horse in the herd capable goes to the palace to leave gifts for the Emperor and pray blessings over him as he prepares to lead the herd into a new era. In the evening, after receiving these gifts and praise from his people, the Emperor will go out and address the Talori, interacting with them freely as feasting and celebrating commence. All horses of the herd are given a small sum of money during the festivities as well, as a symbolic gesture that acts as a reminder that the Emperor will always care for those he rules. As the celebration comes to a close, a sacrifice is made to ensure the Emperor’s reign is long and prosperous. Celebration of Blessing A small celebration that follows an individual being blessed with a gift from the gods. Family and friends will get together and celebrate the newly blessed individual, showering them with gifts and sharing whatever stories and wisdom they can. This is usually followed by a massive feast prepared by the individual's family in honor of the newly blessed equine. Playable Ranks Royals * Emperor * Empress * Concubine Officials * Divine * Sage * Defender * Council Member Middle Order * Emissary * Guard Commander * Guardian * Grand Cleric * Cleric Civilians * Agriculturalist * Brewer * Craftsman * Entertainer * Philosopher * Indentured Servant * Tenderfoot *Rogue Only * Rogue Captain * Pirate Notable Figures Emperor Caledon - Hawkeye's father and the leader of the Talori herd from the year 1598 to 1680. In the year 1620 he pushed for trade routes and agreements with Eithne, Onea, and Sedo to open. Attempting to unify the herd and their island dwelling outliers, Rogues were given a pass to do as they wished on the Isles, so long as they provided the transport for items exported from and imported to Aquore. The rogues eagerly obliged, jumping at the chance of a more profitable source of income. His reign was the longest in Talori history and remembered for the prosperity it brought the herd. Caspian - Hakweye's older brother and a Guard Commander. He is the head of security for the royal family, and holds every Guardian under him to the highest standard. His loyalty and dedication are beyond reproach. Loire - A Grand Cleric who was the acting Divine while Eve grew. She mentored the young Divine until she was able to take up the mantle alone, and to this day has a vested interest in all young apprentices who join the order. [https://gingerblues.deviantart.com/art/SA-l-Serene-l-Official-NPC-580742217 Serene] - An aging eccentric brewer who has been a trusted pharmacist of Inaria's Clerics for many years. While outspoken and a bit on the fringe of what is acceptable, he kind ways and compassionate soul have earned her the respect of many. Petey - A young pegasus who, along with his parrots, maintains and runs the Talori postal service. He is always prompt and takes his job quite seriously. If you need something delivered, Petey is as reliable as they come. Ethel - Inaria's resident matchmaker. Has a wonderful track record and is greatly respected throughout Aquore. While she tends to be a rather nosy individual, she means well, and cares deeply for the younger generations of the herd. Hagan - A grizzled harbormaster. He's a bit gruff and rough around the edges but he makes sure everything is in order. He has been acknowledged by the Emperor on many occasions. Arno - An older stallion who runs the Safe Harbor Home for Orphans in Inaria. Unmarried and unable to have children of his own, he converted his dwelling into a place where children with no where to go could live until such a time as they found a family of their own. He dotes on them as if he were their grandfather, and guides them as long as they are in his care. Xanica - The local Inn Keeper. She owns and runs The Seaside Sanctuary with her rather large family consisting of her father, husband, and five daughters. While she is kind and helpful, she doesn't let anyone disrespect her or those she cares about. Zyrael - Inaria's most revered Dream Interpreter and Astrologist, he has taken many students under his wing. He adores foals and will often indulge young tenderfeet with interpretations of their dreams. Dume - One of the most experienced Agriculturalists in Aquore, He leads expeditions of fellow agriculturalists in the wilds and acts as a guide and protector for those new to the trade who seek his help. Shae - Inaria's Archivist and resident Lore Keeper. They can answer almost any question concerning the lore of the world and the herd. They keep and organize all of Aquore's historical records, and maintain them for generations to come. Athaliah - '''A middle aged Oracle who lives in the temple ruins in the Wilds. She has been the temple's care taker for years, and is the last in a long line of equines charged with that duty. Mythical Familiars Qotoki The Qotoki is an ancient creature said to be older than equines themselves. The very symbol of the Talori, these shy and elusive creatures are heralded as messengers of Cascade, sent to earth as a sign of her goodwill. Legend claims they possess mild clairvoyant abilities due to their closeness to the goddess, though there is no proof to back it. Feathered Serpent The Feathered Serpent is native to Aquore's thick jungles. Though Talorians once revered her as sacred symbol of good luck, her reputation was tarnished in the aftermath of the God's War. Because she bore attributes of both the wind and fire gods, public opinion quickly turned negative, and the Feathered Serpent became an omen of ill luck and impurity. Hydra Tales have been told about this terrifying creature for as far back as can be remembered. Whether warning of the wilds or scaring small foals from exploring shadowy areas, few in Aquore have not been privy to the creeping chill of the mere mention of the hydra. Said to at least as tall as an average equine, the Hydra is an imposing sight to behold. Truly a monster to be feared, and a familiar to be praised, (And fed often.) Water Wisp More commonly and affectionately known as Rain Drops by the Talori, these tiny water elementals are loved by the herd. Said to be the spirits of the water itself, they are playful, unpredictable, and mischievous creatures. Unable to speak in any discernible way (even to familiar whisperers), they make their intentions known through shape shifting and visible expressions of emotion. History Ancient Society ***Locked*** God's War ***Locked*** Aftermath '''As the God’s War came to a close, many horses, pegasi, and unicorns sought shelter away from the chaos. The hippocampi opened their borders, allowing these equines to take refuge in Aquore while tending to their injuries. For many, the wounds left by the war were too deep, and only time seemed to be capable of healing them. This was distressing for the hippocampi, who believed physical, mental, and spiritual well being to be of utmost importance. After seeing how the peaceful atmosphere of Kiephis seemed to have a positive effect on the injured land dwellers, the children of Cascade decided to allow them to stay and make Aquore their home. Together, they called themselves the Talori. Cascade, the goddess who had always led them, seemed to all but disappear from the mortal realm for many years, and under her subtle urging and guidance, an Emperor was chosen to lead the herd. Over time, legends began to pop up claiming that the first leader was the very son of Cascade herself, and that the spark of divinity that resided inside him has been passed down through the generations. To this day, the Talori Emperor is still revered as a god. As time went on, the stronger genetics of the horses, unicorns, and pegasi began to thrive, and the herd quickly became populated with all manner of equines. Though the hippocampi had opened their home to these refugees, they still harbored feelings of great distrust towards the pegasi, feeling as if the winged horses had unfairly tried to drag them into a war that was not their own. (Centuries later, these feelings are still strong in the now multi-cultural herd, resulting in much prejudice towards pegasi who are treated as second class citizens.) Years passed, and Aquore became much more than just underwater cities. The realm had spread to include a large land mass in the south east of Hireath, though the Talori continued to foster the secretive nature of the hippocampi they had been born of. Far away from the public eye, the herd flourished, independent from the world around them. Customs and traditions were, and still are, kept from the outside world, even after trade and alliances began to be established. As old rifts between the gods began to mend, Cascade found herself drawn toward the mortals once more, caring for them too deeply to abandon them entirely. She continues to gently lead the Talori through whispers and blessings, taking a step back from heavy interference with her beloved children in exchange for a quieter approach. However, the goddess’s involvement with her people greatly exceeds that of the other gods, much to their dismay. Click here for a Timeline of Post War Aquore! Present Day This information precedes the group's storyline. To catch up with the Talori story, click here. In recent years Aquore has been a thriving country, existing far from the influence of outsiders. Trade routes have opened and alliances have been formed, giving the country even greater resources and stability than it had had in the past. Emperor Hawkeye took the Talori throne in the year 1680 and has been strong leader for his people ever since. Locations Inaria The lost city of Inaria is one of the best kept secrets in Aquore. Legend says the sea goddess, Cascade, brought the city out of the ocean and hid it deep within the thick tropical forests of the peninsula for the sake of her children. Since that time, the Talori have protected the city, maintaining its secrecy generation to generation. Inaria itself is a lively bustling city, filled with markets and merchants selling their goods. Storytellers stand on street corners, sharing the tales and legends of the city, adding to it’s grand and mystical atmosphere. A grand, golden temple dedicated to the sea goddess stands in the city’s center, though shrines to other celebrated deities can also be found within the city limits. The palace is located in the side of a massive waterfall, the water cascading over top of it, pouring down it’s sides. Pegasi may visit Inaria, but not live here. Torrine Located a few miles outside of Inaria, Torrine is an old town converted into a temporary prison compound of sorts. A magical barrier surrounds the village keeping it's inhabitants in and unwanted visitors out. It also prevents the use of blessings inside. While it's original purpose was to house the herd's pegasi and "keep them safe" it has since become a prison for most of Aquore's population. Living conditions are cramped at best and not everyone inside has a shelter available to them. While food and water are plentiful, many other necessities are gone without. Kiephis The ancestral home of the hippocampi, Kiephis is a peaceful city under the water’s surface. Naturally occurring air pockets and underwater caves make it possible for usually land dwelling equines to travel there as well. Many of Aquore’s Healers call Kiephis home, as the soothing, meditative environment is ideal for treating patients while allowing them the chance to relax and rest. Gentle melodies echo throughout the city, adding to its calming effect. The quiet city is also a favorite of artists who find their inspiration in the vibrancy of life below the waves. Pegasi are not permitted to visit this city. Towns and Villages Though many trades-horses live within the city of Inaria itself, many more live in the small villages scattered around its outskirts. Not entirely secluded, village life provides a more tight knit community as well as a quieter environment in which to work. Those who worship Alaya and Ignacio will also find secluded, secret shines if they are willing to wander off the beaten path a ways. These shrines are not as well known, but those few who worship the gods of fire and air make sure to give them their utmost care and respect. Isles of the Dead Rogues from all walks of life call the Isles home, and they are a favorite pitt stop for many wandering Vagabonds. Open air bars are found everywhere,Illegal trade happens in the open as it’s away from the eyes of the law, and ships of all kinds are kept safely in the harbor. Aquore’s prisons are also found here, making it a quiet, easy procedure to move long term prisoners to the ships without fear of them escaping or disrupting the common herd folk. Many legends surround the isles, keeping most of the herds more law abiding and spiritual citizens away out of fear. Herd Relations Once fiercely independent, the citizens of Aquore have slowly started branching out, creating alliances and trading with with herds far outside of their realm. Ambassadors from strange lands have started receiving invitations, though there are many a rule they must abide by if they wish to leave the Talori in one piece. In the same vein of things, the Talori have also begun sending out emissaries to learn about and study the other herds that reside in Hireath. * Aodh Herd' - A Failing Alliance' Though the two herds are historically antagonistic of one another, trade with Eithne is an important boost to Aquore's economy, allowing the Talori to rid their herd of undesirables while making a profit. In the interest of keeping the alliance amiable, the two herds trade political betrothals each generation. In recent years, the Aquorian Empress has almost always been of Aodh descent. This seemed to work well, fostering some semblance of peace between the two nations, until the young empress Merrill and her cousin Lucifer went missing and were presumed dead. That, paired with the Talorian's recently agreed upon alliance with the Serorans was the final nail in the coffin, shattering the tentative relationship between the two herds. The average Talorian considers an Aodhian to be a godless heathen who is hell bent on causing chaos. * Breim Herd - An Old Friend Once upon a time, the Breim and the Talori had an incredibly strong alliance, relying heavily on each other as they started their foundations. Time passed, and both herds became more isolated and distrusting outsiders. As such, there isn’t much contact between the Talori and Breim, aside from minor trade and the agreement not to cross each other's borders without permission. Even so, the two herds have fostered an alliance built on mutual understanding and trust. Most Talorian horses consider Breimen to be wise and level headed. * Serora Herd - Budding Alliance Alya's children are generally seen as antagonistic and untrustworthy, due in no small part to the pressure Serorans imposed upon neutral Aquore during the God's War. For years, the Talori only traded with them out of necessity, preferring to keep the desert dwellers at a distance, though recently, it seems they are seeking much more. A new alliance between the two has been arranged, and while they disagree on many things, their respect for each other seems to be growing. The average Talorian considers Serorans to be manipulative, impulsive equines who are best kept at arm's length, though this view is slowly being challenged. * War-Forged Herd - Distrusted Barbarians There is little trade or contact between the Talori and the northern clans. The continent of Onea is too far away and sparse with resources to be worth maintaining a strong trading relation. The single exception being the Bloody Flanks, as they engage in trade with the Rogues of Aquore regularly. Many Talorians consider the War-Forged to be ruthless, barbaric, and absolutely terrifying. * Vagabonds' - An Annoying Part of Life' The traveling anarchists of Hireath are given little thought by most Talorians. Vagabonds are not permitted on the mainland, and any vagabond found wandering the mainland is promptly imprisoned and deported. Because of this, Vagabonds who must deal with the Talori for whatever reason tend to prefer dealing with the rogues who make their home in the Isles of the Dead. Vagabonds are welcome on the Isles, and many rogues enjoy swapping stories with the travelers. Category:Faction Category:Herd